


johnsexualcrack

by Vashaelu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashaelu/pseuds/Vashaelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave jacks off <br/>CRACKFIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	johnsexualcrack

**Author's Note:**

> just some johndave crack me and my friend wrote  
> im sorry that im not sorry  
> this was too much fun

dave iz gay jk  
but maybe a little bit at least for egbert  
maybe he is johnsexual...  
who the fuck knows  
bro knows  
he hears dave moan in his room  
jacking off to that buck toothed dork  
he screams out into the night

~

“ahh.. john, c’mon...”  
imaginary john grips his blonde locks and licks his nose  
Dave’s hands fust into his totally ironic bed shits  
“prank me, oh gawd plank meh oh yesss yes i am gonna organism all over the palace”  
john’s dick carefilly thrusts into dave’s tught hole and he shutters and moons  
john is nut gay but dave’s booty fells so gud  
he falls onto his back and pulls dave on top of hom, thristing from the new angle

dave whinnies curling his fists against john’s chest and raking his nails across it  
john thrusts deeper sendong both of them to their clumax

~

in another universe outside of dave’s mind  
bro tosses a box of condoms at his bedroom door and wishes him luck with his little crush


End file.
